


Presenting Claudia Hale-Stilinski (Stilinski-Hale)

by Akinasky



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After the Birth, Cora Carried their Child, Forehead Bump, Kisses Bingo, Kisses Bingo 2020, M/M, Nothing from the actual birth, Stiles and Derek are New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Just a little short for Forehead Bump. Stay tuned for more fluffy softness for this series.
Relationships: Cora Hale & Derek Hale, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862680
Kudos: 72
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Presenting Claudia Hale-Stilinski (Stilinski-Hale)

“Next time Cora is holding your hand, breaking your hand. At least you heal quickly,” Stiles griped as he shook out his fingers and about to demand their werewolf OBGYN X-ray his hand—again.

“Next time?” Cora and Derek both demanded at the same time.

Stiles brushed off their arguments because they weren’t going to say no in the future so there was no reason to argue about it now when they were all still emotionally exhausted.

Claudia was here finally after eight and a half months and twenty-two hours of labor. It wasn’t surprising that Cora was struggling with the idea of going through with this again. Derek hadn’t been in the room for a goodly amount of it and he’d been in panic mode for most of that time. Even though Claudia and Cora were both doing just fine didn’t seem to calm either one of them down. For now Claudia was being cleaned up and checked over before she would be brought back to them and Stiles was terrified and excited, pretty much how he’d been feeling ever since Cora peed on the stick and found out that the treatment had worked and her body was going to carry their child to term.

He was a Tata; Derek was a Daddy.

They had done this crazy thing and now she was here. All the reading and planning and nervous breakdowns had led up to this moment and now they were parents. Forever.

When the door opened a couple minutes later, Derek glanced at Melissa who had been attending the birth to help them out and she was holding a tiny little bundled thing in her arms. Derek looked over at Stiles and then at Cora like he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. Stiles reached out and led him over to the large cushy chair in the corner and plopped him down before sitting across his lap with his shoulder pressed into Derek’s side and leaving the wolf’s chest open. Stiles waved Melissa over and helped to place Claudia in Derek’s open arms, with Stiles sitting close enough to touch them both. Stiles pressed his hand to the bundle, feeling the warmth emanating from her and sucked in a sharp breath as he wrapped his other arm around Derek’s shoulders. Derek’s eyes were on their daughter, what little they could see of her peeking out of the blanket she was wrapped in.

Stiles took another deep breath, gripping Derek with one arm and touching Claudia with the other as he whispered, “You are safe, you are loved and you are wise.”

Derek shuddered a little and Stiles leaned over just enough to press his forehead to Derek’s in comfort and closeness. “We have a daughter,” Derek whispered after a couple minutes of silence.

“Yeah, Der, we do.”

Derek leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Claudia’s head before he turned and kissed Stiles on the lips then pressed his forehead back to Stiles’s head. Stiles smiled and turned to mouth, _‘thank you’_ to Cora and Melissa who just smiled and stayed quiet so the couple could just enjoy the moment together.


End file.
